Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters
Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters is a final series from Mojang Entertainment, Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, AllSpark Pictures, Nintendo Entertainment and Toei. Plot After Gohan of the Darkness successfully wiped out half of the universe with the Infinity Stones. The remaining Unified Heroes will protect New Earth from New Blood Tribe. Characters Heroes * Unified Heroes ** Heroes of the Minecraft World *** Zion "Pikachu18" (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom)/Kamen Rider Proto Woz *** Mario *** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Link *** Samus Aran *** Fox McCloud *** Captain Falcon *** Kirby *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Pikachu *** Mewtwo *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** Donkey Kong *** Princess Zelda *** Marth *** Pit *** Shulk *** Cloud Strife *** Bayonetta *** Solid Snake *** Mega Man *** Pac-Man *** Ren Amamiya/Joker **** Arsene *** Rayman *** Shovel Knight *** Shantae *** Master Chief *** Scorpion *** Jack Raiden *** Ragna the Bloodedge *** Team RWBY **** Ruby Rose **** Weiss Schnee **** Blake Belladonna **** Yang Xiao Long *** Sora *** Riku *** King Mickey Mouse *** Donald Duck *** Goofy *** Blueberry Cake *** Cherry Crash *** Sophisticata *** Velvet Sky *** Megan Williams *** Indiana Rave *** EvanUn0 *** Copper Plume *** Cupcake Slash *** Mezma *** Zoe Star Pink *** Mercy Feral Siren *** North Bridge *** Esbern *** Contralto *** Gamerpen *** Lily *** Regressa *** Night Quill *** Medusa/Kamen Rider Yami Shinobi *** Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade *** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form *** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Neo Cross-Z *** GLaDOS Greeed *** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk *** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild *** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider MadGrease *** Garden Grove/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz *** Natsu Dragneel *** Erza Scarlet *** Lance the Fox *** Clone Trooper Yuusuke Hino *** Red_Bee *** Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Petra (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Lukas (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Ivor (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Classic Sonic *** Arkayna Goodfey *** Zarya Goodfey *** Randy Cunningham *** Howard Weinerman *** Zak *** Zoe *** John Charles *** Gina Xenson *** Megan Williams (G1) *** Danny Williams (G1) *** Molly Williams (G1) *** Rabbid Mario *** Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Link *** Rabbid Samus *** Rabbid Fox *** Rabbid Falcon *** Rabbid Kirby *** Rabbid Pikachu *** Rabbid Mewtwo *** Rabbid Lucario *** Rabbid Greninja *** Rabbid Incineroar *** Rabbid Kong *** Rabbid Zelda *** Rabbid Marth *** Rabbid Pit *** Rabbid Cloud *** Rabbid Bayonetta *** Rabbid Snake *** Rabbid Mega Man *** Rabbid Pac-Man *** Rabbid Joker *** Rabbid Classic Sonic *** /Red Ranger/Gold Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger V/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger *** /Pink Ranger/Pink Zeo Ranger I/Pink Turbo Ranger *** /Red Aquitar Ranger *** *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Blue Space Ranger *** /Red Galaxy Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Red Lightspeed Ranger *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Wild Force Red *** **** /Red Dino Ranger **** /Blue Dino Ranger **** /Yellow Dino Ranger **** /White Dino Ranger **** *** /SPD Shadow Ranger *** **** /Ranger Operative Series Red **** /Ranger Operative Series Blue **** /Ranger Operative Series Yellow **** /Ranger Operative Series Green **** /Ranger Operative Series Black **** /Ranger Operative Series Gold **** /Ranger Operative Series Silver **** **** / **** *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Gold Samurai Ranger *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** **** /Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red **** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue **** /Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green **** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow **** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink **** **** /Super Megaforce Silver *** **** /Dino Charge Red Ranger **** /Dino Charge Black Ranger **** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger **** /Dino Charge Green Ranger **** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger **** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger **** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger **** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger **** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger **** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger **** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger **** /Dino Charge Dark Ranger/Dino Charge Talon Ranger *** **** /HyperForce Red **** /HyperForce Blue **** /HyperForce Yellow **** /HyperForce Black **** /HyperForce Pink **** /HyperForce Green *** **** /Ninja Steel Red **** /Ninja Steel Blue **** /Ninja Steel Yellow **** /Ninja Steel White **** /Ninja Steel Pink **** /Ninja Steel Gold **** /Ninja Steel Red **** /Ninja Steel Red **** /Ninja Steel Green *** **** /Beast Morphers Red **** /Beast Morphers Blue **** /Beast Morphers Yellow **** /Beast Morphers Gold **** /Beast Morphers Silver *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Ken Masters *** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger *** Lena Oxton/Tracer *** Winston *** Genji Shimada *** Hanzo Shimada *** Kai Smith/Fire Ninja *** Nya Smith/Water Ninja *** Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja *** Laval the Lion *** Cragger the Crocodile *** Jake Long *** Rocket Raccoon *** Groot *** Thel' Vadam *** Rtas 'Vadum *** Broly ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl *** Cinnamon *** Marino *** Lexus Coma ** Equestria Ninjas *** Princess Twilight Sparkle *** Twilight Sparkle *** Pinkie Pie *** Rainbow Dash *** Fluttershy *** Applejack *** Rarity *** Sunset Shimmer *** Starlight Glimmer *** Trixie Lulamoon *** Adagio Dazzle *** Sonata Dusk *** Wallflower Blush *** Juniper Montage *** Blade Swipe *** Sapphire Night *** Flash Sentry *** Micro Chips *** Sandalwood *** Valhallan *** Lemon Zest *** Sour Sweet *** Sugarcoat *** Sunny Flare *** Indigo Zap *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Leatherhead *** Tiger Claw *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Sly Cooper *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** The Ghostly Trio **** Fatso **** Stinky **** Stretch *** The Boo Brothers **** Freako **** Meako **** Shreakors *** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger ** Team Mordecai and Rigby *** Mordecai *** Rigby *** Festro *** Duncan Rosenblatt ** Crystal Gems *** Steven Universe *** Amethyst ** Young Six *** Sandbar *** Gallus ** Rabbid Resistance *** Lapinibernatus (leader) *** Professor Mad Rabbid *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 *** Mad Rabbidroids *** Delivery Rabbid *** Chef Rabbid *** Lifeguard Rabbid *** Bully Rabbids *** Rabbid Mafia Gang *** Magician Rabbid *** Tribe Leader *** Tribe Rabbids *** Werewolf Rabbid *** Rabbidstein Monster *** Vampire Rabbid *** Rabbidkhamun *** Coach Blue Team Rabbid *** Yellow Referee Rabbid *** Coach Red Team Rabbid *** Red Team Rabbids *** Blue Team Rabbids *** Bartender Rabbid *** Piano Player Rabbid *** Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blackbeard Rabbid *** Pink Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Green Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Red Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blue Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Gabriela Pertuz *** Iso *** Flint *** Haechi ** Secret Warrirors *** Dante Pertuz/Inferno *** Rayshaun Lucas/Patriot *** America Chavez *** Riri Williams/Ironheart ** A.R. Worlds Kamen Riders *** Yusuke Onodera/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Shouichi Ashikawa/Kamen Rider Agito *** Shinji Tatsumi/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Takumi Ogami/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Kazuma Kenzaki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Blade *** Asumu/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Souji/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Wataru/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Kamen Rider G3-X (Decade) *** Ren Haguro/Kamen Rider Knight *** Kamen Rider Femme (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Gai (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Verde (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Tiger (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Scissors (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Imperer (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) *** Sakuya Hishigata/Kamen Rider Garren *** Mutsuki Kuroba/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Ibuki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Akira (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Todoroki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Zanki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zanki *** Arata/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Junichi Kaito/Kamen Rider Glaive *** Shin Magaki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Lance *** Haruka Miwa/Kamen Rider Larc *** Kotaro Minami (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)/Kamen Rider Black *** X-Rider (A.R. World) *** Daisuke Yamamoto (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Joji Yuki (A.R. World)/Riderman *** Shigeru Jo (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Eiji Hino (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider OOO *** Takatora Kureshima (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zangetsu *** Mitsuzane Kureshima (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ryugen ** Carmen Sandiego (2019 Netflix Series) ** Shadowsan ** Player ** Ivy ** Zack ** A.C.M.E. *** The Chief *** Chase Devineaux *** Julia Argent ** Team Web-Warriors *** Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Flash Thompson/Agent Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider *** Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider *** Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *** Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid *** Spider-Man 2099 *** Spider-Girl *** Spider-Man Noir *** Spyder-Knight *** Spider-Ham *** Blood Spider *** Web Beard *** Web-Slinger *** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *** Spider-Punk *** Oliver "Ollie" Osnick/Steel Spider *** Bone Spider *** Goliath Spider *** Ghost Spider *** Amazing Avengers **** Iron Fist **** White Tiger **** Nova **** Ka-Zar **** Zabu **** Cloak and Dagger **** Squirrel Girl **** Triton **** Speedball **** Gravity **** Echo **** The Patrioteer **** Molecule Kid **** Crystal *** Monster Squad **** Sean Crenshaw **** Patrick Rhodes **** Horace **** Rudy Holloran **** Eugene **** Pete (Dog) **** Phoebe Crenshaw **** Frankenstein's Monster **** Scary German Guy **** Lisa Rhodes **** Detective Del Crenshaw **** Emily Crenshaw **** Walt **** Dracula **** Bruce W. Wolf **** Frank N. Stein ** Storm Hawks *** Aerrow *** Finn (Storm Hawks) *** Junko *** Piper *** Stork *** Radarr ** Dragon Racers *** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *** Stoick *** Tuffnut Thorston *** Astrid Hofferson *** Fishlegs *** Snotlout *** Ruffnut Thorston *** Gobber ** Team Slugterra *** Eli Shane *** Pronto Geronimole *** Trixie Sting *** Kord Zane *** Junjie ** Team Ben 10 *** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Rook Blonko *** Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Lucy Mann *** Zed *** Rayona *** Skurd *** Manny Armstrong *** Helen Wheels *** Alan Albright *** Cooper Daniels *** Jimmy Jones *** Chrono Spanner *** Ester *** Kai Green *** Rook Shar *** Eunice ** Team UglyDolls *** Moxy *** Ox *** Wage *** Tuesday (UglyDolls) *** Lydia *** Kitty *** Mandy (UglyDolls) *** Babo *** Lucky Bat *** UglyDog *** Nolan (UglyDolls) *** Wagehead ** From the World of Date A Live *** Shido *** Kotori *** Touka *** Kurumi Tokisaki *** Origami *** Kagura *** Yuzuru ** From the World of Akame ga Kill *** Tatsumi *** Akame *** Mine *** Leone *** Sheele *** Lubbock *** Bulat *** Najenda *** Susanoo *** Chelsea ** From the World of Sin and Punishment *** Saki Amamiya *** Airan Jo *** Achi *** Kachua *** Isa Jo *** Kachi ** From the World of Goblin Slayer *** Goblin Slayer *** Priestess *** Cow Girl *** High Elf Archer *** Lizard Priest *** Dwarf Shaman *** Guild Girl *** Witch *** Spearman *** Heavy Warrior *** Female Warrior ** Team TMNT *** Leonardo (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Raphael (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Donatello (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Michelangelo (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Master Splinter (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** April O'Neill (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Casey Jones (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Karai (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Fugitoid (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** John Bishop (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Leatherhead (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Justice Force **** Silver Sentry **** Metal Head **** Ananda **** Chrysalis **** Tsunami **** Nobody **** Raptarr **** Nano **** Turtle Titan **** Green Mantle **** Bowmaster **** Moleculo **** Gauntlet *** Ninja Tribunal **** Kon-Shisho **** Juto-Shisho **** Chikara-Shisho **** Hisomi-Shisho *** Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **** Faraji Ngala **** Adam McKay **** Joi Reynard **** Tora Yoshida ** Hikarians *** Nozomi *** Tsubasa *** Max *** Hikari *** Windash *** Police-Win *** Fire N'ex *** Sniper Sonic *** Dr. 300X *** Nankai Lapito *** Azusa *** Lighting West *** Doctor Yellow *** E3 Racer *** E4 Power *** Yamabiko *** K-kun *** Kodama *** STAR21 *** Seven *** Eurostar Blue Euro *** Hitachi Brothers *** Odakyū Romancecar *** Skyliner *** Rescue *** Hikarian X/Shadow X ** Red Team (Team Fortress) *** Heavy *** Scout *** Soldier *** Pyro *** Demoman *** Engineer *** Medic *** Sniper *** Spy *** Miss Pauling *** Saxton Hale ** From the World of Fortnite *** Bull *** Harper *** Hazard *** Hype *** Izza *** Knox *** Kyle *** Penny *** Syd *** Crash *** Edge *** Enforcer *** Fiona *** Igor *** Ken *** Luna *** Mari *** Sarah *** Scorch *** Scorpion *** A.C. *** Buzz *** Deadeye *** Dusk *** Eagle Eye *** Grizzly *** Jess *** Quinn *** Ragnarok *** Rio *** Southie *** Specter *** Banshee *** Calamity *** Carlos *** Evelynn *** Havoc *** Hawk *** Headhunter *** Jonesy *** Ramirez *** Raptor *** Raven (Fortnite) *** Renegade *** Rio *** Sledgehammer *** Spitfire (Fortnite) *** Vaughn *** Wildcat ** From the World of Verum Rex *** Verum Rex *** Yozora ** From the World of Tokyo Mew Mew *** Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo *** Minto Aizawa/Mew Minto *** Retasu Midorikawa/Mew Retasu *** Bu-Ling Huang/Mew Bu-Ling *** Zakuro Fujiwara/Mew Zakuro *** Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry *** Ringo Akai/Mew Ringo *** Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight *** Ryou Shirogane *** Keiichiro Akasaka ** From the World of LEGO Friends/LEGO Elves *** Olivia *** Emma *** Stephanie *** Andrea *** Mia *** Emily Jones *** Azari Firedancer *** Farran Leafshade *** Aira Windwhistler *** Naida Riverheart ** From the World of G.I. Joe *** General Clayton “Hawk” Abernathy *** Conrad S. “Duke” Hauser *** Flint *** Beachhead *** Sgt. Slaughter *** Scarlett *** Snake Eyes *** Roadblock *** Gung-Ho *** Bazooka *** Breaker *** Wild Bill *** Zap *** Shipwreck *** Alpine *** Snow Job *** Lady Jaye *** Barbecue *** Sgt. Stalker *** Thunder *** Airborne *** Ace *** Short Fuze *** Tripwire *** Blowtorch *** Clutch *** Cover Girl *** Crankcase *** Spirit *** Cutter *** Doc *** Deep Six *** Dusty *** Flash *** Footloose *** Frostbite *** Grand Slam *** Quick Kick *** Recondo *** Rip Cord *** Mutt and Junkyard *** Torpedo *** Steeler *** Wet Suit *** Low-Light *** Cross-Country *** Dial-Tone *** Leatherneck *** Iceberg *** Sci-Fi *** Lift-Ticket *** Lifeline *** Mainframe *** Slipstream *** Lt. Falcon *** Jinx *** Big Lob *** Chuckles *** Law and Order *** Tunnel Rat ** From the World of Big O *** Roger Smith *** R. Dorothy Wayneright *** Norman Burg *** Dan Dastun *** Angel ** From the World of Hot Wheels: Accelerators *** Vert Wheeler *** Karma Eiss *** Nolo Pasaro *** Kurt Wylde *** Mitch 'Monkey' McClurg *** Tork Maddox *** Deezel 'Porkchop' Riggs *** Brian Kadeem *** Dr. Peter Tezla *** GIG *** Shirako Takamoto *** Taro Kitano *** Mark Wylde *** Lani Tam *** Alec Wood *** Dan Dresden *** Banjee Castillo ** From the World of Sailor Moon *** Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *** Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask *** Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury *** Raye "Raven" Hino/Sailor Mars *** Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter *** Mina Aino/Sailor Venus *** Rini/Sailor Chibi Moon *** Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto *** Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus *** Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune *** Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *** Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon *** Kou Yaten/Sailor Star Healer *** Kou Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter *** Kou Taiki/Sailor Star Maker ** From the World of My Witch Academia *** Atsuko Kagari *** Lotte Jansson *** Sucy Manbavaran *** Diana Cavendish *** Amanda O'Neill *** Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger *** Jasminka Antonenko *** Hannah England and Barbara Paker *** Ursula Callistis *** Croix Meridies ** Team Monsuno *** Jeredy Suno *** Chase Suno *** Bren *** Jinja *** Beyal *** Dax *** Dawnmaster ** World of Packages from Planet X *** Dan Zembrosky *** Troll Moko *** Amanda Highborn *** CuRT Allies * Kang the Conqueror * Puppy Spike * Spike * Dr. K * Gosei * Tensou * Lord Drakkend (Captain Planet's spirit) Villains * New Blood Tribe Episodes * Episode 1: A New Today * Episode 2: Day of New Beginnings * Episode 3: The Great Keyblade War * Episode 4: Knight of the North * Episode 5: Point of No Return * Episode 6: Lost Heaven * Episode 7: Vector of the Heavens * Episode 8: Destruction of New Earth * Episode 9: The Ultimate Ninja Part 1 * Episode 10: The Ultimate Ninja Part 2 * Episode 11: Keyblader of Light * Episode 12: Keyblader of Darkness * Episode 13: The Dimensional Elements * Episode 14: The Fourth Siren * Episode 15: The Fifth Siren * Episode 16: Memories of A Former Siren * Episode 17: Endless Glory * Episode 18: Ultimate Justice * Episode 19: Curse of The New Admin * Episode 20: Pillager Attacks!! * Episode 21: Into the Desert Village * Episode 22: The Wither Dragon * Episode 23: Burning Wish * Episode 24: Broly's Redemption * Episode 25: Travel into the Past Part 1 * Episode 26: Travel into the Past Part 2 * Episode 27: The Last Stand * Episode 28: Days of Final Battle * Episode 29: Brave New World Part 1 * Episode 30: Brave New World Part 2 Quotes Trivia * It is revealed that Barrancon is Barranco's ancestor from the year 4096. * Gabriela Pertuz, Iso, Flint, Haechi and Secret Warriors are joining the Amazing Avengers. * Copper Plume and the Mane Six Princesses joins the Equestria Ninjas. * Jack Landors becomes RPM T-Rex Ranger and joins the RPM Rangers. Songs Openings * Hikari no Sasu Mirai e! by Hironobu Kageyama (1-10) * Brave Shine by Aimer (11-20) * ASH by LiSA (21-30) Inserts * Sunflower by Swae Lee feat. Post Malone Endings * Be Alright by Amagata Naomi (1-10) * Brand New World by V6 (11-20) * ray of light by MONKEY MAJIK (21-30) Gallery Great cross z ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcod3a9.png|Garden Grove's Great Cross-Z Ridewatch Fanmade drive type fruits ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dd4c9dn-pre.png|Zion's Drive Type Fruits Ridewatch Drive Type High Speed Ridewatch.jpg|Zion's Drive Type High Speed Ridewatch Preorder kamen rider zio dx deno liner form ridewatch 1549688927 e17bd7d00.jpg|Zion's Den-O Liner Form Ridewatch D3nokR2UUAYYZy5.jpg|Medusa's Yami Shinobi Ridewatch Dd3i6tw-99f2020b-e178-46ec-b3e1-b8d7924fe961.jpg|Kamen Rider Yami Shinobi All Heisei Precure Ridewatch.png|All Precure Ridewatches Break d dragon by phenom jak d67xdxu-pre.png|Aria Blaze's Break D Dragon Keyblade Tumblr inline p135x4bSL21ttrj3n 1280.jpg|Timber, the Dark Shard Black Hole Driver.jpg|Timber, the Dark Shard's Black Hole Driver Scientist Rabbid in Rabbids Invasion.jpg|Scientist Rabbid Female Scientist Rabbid.jpg|Female Scientist Rabbid Professor Barranco 3 in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time.jpg|Barrancon Anti spawny by mlprainbowbrush dbrmmad-fullview.jpg|Anti-Spawny Anti anti spawny and spawn by mlprainbowbrush dciuxyv-fullview.jpg|Spawn 20190513 152625.jpg|Future Rabbids The robo rabbids character sheet by mlprainbowbrush dclci2d-fullview.jpg|Robo-Rabbids Classic sonic the hedgehog and friends wallpaper by sonicthehedgehogbg d5yl0z8-fullview.jpg|Classic Dr. Eggman and Classic Metal Sonic Ultimate Dai-Satan in Super Sentai Strongest Battle.jpg|Ultimate Lokar Delivery Rabbid.jpg|Delivery Rabbid X1080-pj6.jpg|Chef Rabbid Lifeguard Rabbid.jpg|Lifeguard Rabbid Bully Rabbids.jpg|Bully Rabbids Maxresdefault-93-e1503594199878.jpg|Rabbid Mafia Gang Rabbids-306-16x9.jpg|Magician Rabbid 74524186c335b88c6 w.jpg|Tribe Leader and Tribe Rabbids Monster rabbids by kaetzchen1991 d9r3e9d-fullview.jpg|Werewolf Rabbid, Rabbidstein Monster and Vampire Rabbid Rabbidkhamun.jpg|Rabbidkhamun Rabbids in Rabbidbowl.jpg|Coach Blue Team Rabbid, Yellow Referee Rabbid and Coach Red Team Rabbid Orange Team Rabbids and Blue Team Rabbids.jpg|Red Team Rabbids and Blue Team Rabbids X720-rLd.jpg|Bartender Rabbid and Piano Player Rabbid Two Pirate Rabbids.jpg|Pirate Mate Rabid and Blackbeard Rabbid Pirate Mate Rabbids.jpg|Pink Pirate Mate Rabbid, Green Pirate Mate Rabbid, Red Pirate Mate Rabbid and Blue Pirate Mate Rabbid Rabbid and Robbie.jpg|White Rabbidroids KRZiO-Geiz Ridewatch.png|Garden Grove's Proto Geiz Ridewatch Zoe_join_organization_xll_by_gamerpen_dd3jots-pre.png|Zoe Star Pink Mercy_join_organization_xll_by_gamerpen_dd3jouk-pre.png|Mercy Feral Siren Oc_____lexus_coma_by_inkyscribbler_dd3c3e8-pre.png|Lexus Coma Bat_Ze_Runba.JPG|Kaiser Vampyrus North_bridge_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd3tgw8-fullview.png|North Bridge db81i1b-76486ffb-1b4d-4109-b491-1f48e731b56e.jpg|Clone Trooper Yuusuke Hino Contralto join organization xiii by gamerpen dd4f925-pre.png|Contralto lily_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd4ue4a-pre.png|Lily Zi-O CureStarArmor.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O CureStarArmor Geiz CureStarArmor.png|Kamen Rider Geiz CureStarArmor Zi-O CureMilkyArmor.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O CureMilkyArmor Geiz CureMilkyArmor.png|Kamen Rider Geiz CureMilkyArmor night_quill_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd51ux4-pre.png|Night Quill AEWWTS1.png|Testing Chamber MO1y.jpg|Time Washing Machine TV Time Machine.png|TV Time Machine Golden Time Washing Machine.jpg|Golden Time Washing Machine Avengers (Endgame).jpg|Advanced Tech Suit 61IWlnnZUFL. UX522 .jpg|Proto Nano Gauntlet Dc70uzc-568c479f-f88d-4f12-b184-aff201a3c571.jpg|Sonic Blast eg_copper_plume___organization_xiii_by_imperfectxiii_d7vmpju-pre.png|Copper Plume Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Shows Category:Crossovers